Unfavorable Partnership
by ShikaInoLub
Summary: Alternate reality. Ron and Hermione are not friends but hate one another. They end up being paired together for a new class winter exams project. Misunderstandings, fights, jealousy, passion etc. ensue between them. Rated M for later. RH and HG.


Harry Potter sighed staring absentmindedly at the book in front of him. He was completely bored out of his mind but kept this problem to himself to keep from hurting the feelings of the bushy haired brunette sitting across from him. Hermione was studiously writing notes for a lengthy essay they had to write for McGonagall from a large heavy monster of a book. _"Light" reading my arse_, he thought. Harry sighed again looking back down at the small text rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. He hoped Hermione didn't notice that he'd been reading the same page for the last five minutes. Well, it wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate. One of the perks to being Head Boy was having a private room, which came in handy when you had a very gorgeous, alluring, petite, and sexy siren for a girlfriend. The corners of his lips curled upwards as he replayed the events from last night in his mind. He glanced at Hermione again. Her brows were narrowed in deep thought as she scribbled away at her parchment. He loved her, but he'd much rather be spending his Sunday with Ginny in the comforts of his own bedroom than in the library with one of his best friends.

Of course if not Ginny then he wished he was playing chess with Ron or participating in one of his favorite pastimes since entering Hogwarts, Quidditch. Speaking of Ron, Harry wondered where his other best mate was. The tall red head had abruptly disappeared right after breakfast, no doubt spending his weekend sleeping in or….Harry smirked. It was no secret that Ron did rather well with the opposite sex. After years of being the Gryffindor keeper his rather tall, large, and lanky frame had filled out. Harry met Ron on the train during his first ride to Hogwarts and the two instantly became best friends. He knew his popularity in school had always made Ron feel inferior but it didn't damper their relationship, much.

When Harry was born Voldemort reigned supreme in the underbelly darkness of the magical world. His mother, Lily Potter, died instantly trying to protect him but when the wizard turned his sights on him something went wrong and the spell backfired. The weakened Voldemort would have gotten away if it wasn't for his father appearing in time to kill him. By the time the other aurors arrived both James Potter and the dark lord were dead. Harry's fame skyrocketed and the Potter family became forever engraved in the wizarding community's history for vanquishing its most formidable and evil foe. However instead of growing up in the magical world Albus Dumbledore, current head of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix, decided it was best that he be raised as a muggle with his mother's sister and her family in order not to be influenced by all the fame and fortune.

His years with the Dursleys were the worst of his life. After entering Hogwarts he moved in with his Godfather, Sirius Black, who was his father's best friend. Now everything was going great in his life. He had a huge room all to himself and didn't live under a cupboard anymore. He became the youngest seeker for the Gryffindor team in a century eventually becoming Captain and he was Head Boy. He had Ginny, Sirius, and his best mates by his side. Sure, there were a few death eaters out there still determined to kill him, but it didn't bother him much. Sirius had taught him many spells and he excelled in his favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, led by the eccentric Mad Eye Moody. Harry paused and a moment later groaned loudly when realization hit him. He completely forgot about the spells he needed to practice before class tomorrow. _Shit!_ _So much for Ginny and chess with Ron. _

Hermione looked up from her parchment frowning at Harry. She knew how much he hated studying.

"Harry, you can go if you want. You don't have to stay on account of me," she said meekly.

Harry looked at her, a little dazed from mashing his face into his palms.

"Huh? Oh..no. It's just I forgot to practice Moody's spells for Monday. I was a little preoccupied yesterday."

_Preoccupied indeed_, Hermione thought with an inward smirk. But then again homework was still homework.

"It's still early. Go practice them now," she replied then added with a smile, "before you fall asleep and Madam Pince throws you out by your ear".

"I resent that, you know," Harry said, a smile forming on his own face. "And you're right. It's still early. I promised to study with you today so I'll just do them later. Besides my last transfiguration essay was pretty awful."

For the next ten minutes Harry continued flipping through pages and writing down notes with his quill. His concentration was interrupted by the sound of heavy yet quick footsteps moving towards his direction. He glanced up to see a panting Ron Weasley plop down in the chair next to Hermione, who looked incredibly livid and uneasy at his sudden appearance.

"Mate, I've been looking everywhere for you," Ron huffed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione scowled but stayed silent choosing to ignore the intruder.

"What does it look like?" Harry replied wondering what was wrong.

"Well, get up and let's go." Ron said standing up, slamming Harry's book shut, and rolling up his parchment.

"Why, what's up?" asked Harry.

Ron smiled mischievously.

"Harry, you're gonna love me. I mean I'm not just your best friend for show."

"What is it?"

"Zacharias and Cadwallader. They're both sick so Hufflepuff cancelled their practice today."

"Okayy," Harry replied a little confused.

"Mate, the pitch is ours today. I reserved it. I was literally this close," Ron gestured with his fingers, "to losing it to Malfoy. We only have till four so come on."

"Ron, that's great!" Harry exclaimed patting his friend hard on the shoulder. "How'd you find out?"

"I was with Lavender. We were on our way to my room when…" Ron paused and glanced down at Hermione, who continued to ignore him, "I overheard Cadwallader telling the others that they weren't practicing today."

Harry laughed out loud, which caused a few heads to turn their way.

"I bet Lavender's pissed." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, well. I'll make up for it later. Now, get your stuff and let's go."

"What about Ginny and the others?"

"They're waiting for your sorry arse to show up."

Not being able to control herself any further Hermione stood up from her chair causing Ron to peer down at her but she once again ignored him. Instead she turned toward Harry.

"Harry, need I remind you that you have an essay to finish and spells to practice for tomorrow. You said it yourself that your last Transfiguration essay was pretty bad. I don't want to be a nag but I'm saying this for your own good. Go, but don't be late like last time."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll be back by five. And I'll finish it all so…"

Harry stared at her with big puppy dog eyes, smiling sweetly and innocently while Hermione raised an eyebrow, chewing her lip as if expecting this.

"Fine. You can copy my notes. But that's it."

"Thanks, you're the best," he said cheerfully gathering up the rest of his things. He was halfway down the hall when he stopped. Ron hadn't moved but was glaring at Hermione. He smiled grimly at her as she glowered back at him. "You coming or not?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Right behind you," replied Ron before turning away.

* * *

"Ron, for the last time, just drop it." 

"Harry, she's psychotic. Why you still friends with her? At first I thought it was because you felt sorry for her, but come on. Enough is enough."

"Ron, shut up," Ginny said behind them.

"Tell me the truth. Is it because she helps you with your homework?"

It was almost five when Harry, Ron, and Ginny, showered and refreshed headed back for their Gryffindor common room. Their muscles were sore and their bodies ached but they were happy nonetheless. Although they practiced a bit on Friday they had to cancel their previous session because of the weather. Because of homework and tests they didn't have a chance to reschedule. Harry had to admit that his team never looked better. Like always Ginny scored the most goals against Ron, which Harry had to admit was pretty funny to watch sometimes. Ron hated it when even one goal was made against him and the fact that it was his little sister often drove him insane. Dean, who had replaced Katie Bell this year, had improved greatly and Demelza still surprised Harry with her special skill of dodging bludgers. Peakes strength and Cootes precision fortified the Captain's belief that his team would win the upcoming match against Slytherin in two weeks.

"Great drill today, huh?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, can't believe Ron actually came through on something," commented Ginny.

"Love you too, Gin," Ron said sarcastically as he roughly patted her head. She swatted his hand away while Harry laughed.

"Licorice whips," he said smiling broadly. The portrait door swung open and the three stepped inside.

"Ron!" someone exclaimed in a girlish excited squeal. Lavender, her arms outstretched ran towards the towering red head and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gross," said Ginny with a grimace as she led Harry to one of the tables that Hermione was seated at.

"Hi," Harry said sitting down next to his girlfriend, ignoring the outlandish public display of affection to his right. Hermione smiled at the two of them.

"I take it practice went well today," she said calmly.

"I'm confident we'll win next match," he replied.

"Like there was ever any doubt," added Ginny poking Harry on the arm. They laughed and teased each other for a few moments before Hermione stood up from her seat and handed Harry a thick rolled up piece of parchment.

"They're my notes," she said nonchalantly gathering up her belongings. "I'm going up to my room. Knock if you need anything else, Harry. I'll see you both at dinner."

"Wait, Hermione," called Ginny. They both walked over to her.

"If you're angry because I left you at the library by yourself, I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely. Hermione shook her head and forced a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just tired from studying and writing notes all day," she replied wearily. Harry nodded and told her he'd go wake her up if she didn't come down later and strolled back to the table to start on the notes. Ginny, however, wasn't as easily convinced.

"What's up with you?" she whispered, her brows furrowed with concern.

Before Hermione could answer a string of giggles erupted behind them. The bushy haired brunette swiftly twirled her head to glare at Ron and Lavender, who were by now continuing their all out snog on the sofa.

"It's sickening I know," commented Ginny who rolled her eyes and made a gagging face. Hermione said nothing as she held her books tight across her puffed out chest and marched up the stairs scowling.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving. Haven't been this hungry since.." 

"Dinner?" Harry suggested interrupting the red head sitting across from him.

"Well, yeah, actually."

"You're unbelievable, Ron," said Ginny, joining the conversation.

"I know you're joking, but thanks," her brother replied before stuffing some eggs in his mouth.

"Slow down, mate before you choke," said Harry as he handed Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. He received it gratefully before swallowing half the contents down.

"For your information, I'm hungry because I used up a lot of my energy last night. We didn't even have lunch because of practice."

"That was in the afternoon you prat. We had dinner afterwards."

"Yeah, well, I had other things to tend to yesterday besides Quidditch."

Ginny dropped her fork staring open mouthed at her brother while Harry took a long silent sip of his juice.

"I just lost my appetite," she said abruptly getting up from her seat. "I'm gonna go sit with Luna."

"You want me to walk you to class?" Harry asked trying to unsuccessfully hold back a grin.

Ginny looked at them both and rolled her eyes. "No, thank you," she replied waving her hand and left.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"How do you always manage to scare away my girlfriend?" asked Harry jokingly.

"What can I say? It's a gift," replied Ron as he munched on some toast.

Harry leaned back in his seat shaking his head, a huge smile on his face. The two ate and began discussing yesterday's Quidditch practice. Ron was elaborately describing one of his saves when Harry began to feel uneasy. He turned to his right to see Hermione glaring angrily at them. By this time, Ron was gesturing wildly and didn't notice his friend motioning to Hermione about what was wrong. She ignored Harry's pleas and glowered at Ron, her gaze unwavering. It was at this time that the young Quidditch captain noticed Lavender and Parvati, who seemed to be engulfed in a conversation of their own, sitting across from the bushy haired Head Girl. He had a good guess about what they were chatting about.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Ron asked, bringing the Boy Who Lived back to reality.

"What? Uh, yeah. Awesome save," Harry muttered. The red head frowned and turned to his left to see what had so greatly distracted his friend's attention. The hatred he saw in Hermione Granger's eyes took him by surprise. She quickly whipped her head away when she saw him look at her. Harry looked back and forth between his two best friends. Something was horribly wrong. It was true that Ron and Hermione never got along, but things weren't usually this bad. He remembered the standoff stare between the two yesterday in the library and the incident in the common room after practice. The last time they hated each other this much was when…

"What'd you do?" asked Harry. A dumbfounded Ron stared at him in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted defiantly.

"Come on. The last time Hemione was this angry was when you made that joke about her.._sex life_," Harry replied, mouthing the last two words.

"You mean how it's nonexistent?" asked Ron coolly.

"Ron!"

Ron turned to look back at Hermione, who by this time was getting up to leave.

"I swear I didn't do anything. It's not my fault she's bloody mental" he hissed.

Harry frowned, frustrated. He smiled nervously and waved when Hermione passed by them but she ignored him, her lips very tightly pursed together. _She's really pissed_, he thought. Ron smirked at him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one she hates," he commented. Harry let out a slow breath and the two got up to go to class. They walked in uncomfortable silence. Harry was still convinced that Ron had done something wrong although he denied it.

It was strange though. Why would Hermione be angry about Ron and Lavender? She never used to care about Ron's personal life before. After her year long relationship with Justin Finch-Fletchley ended a few weeks ago she became withdrawn and depressed, but she seemed to be getting over that. He didn't exactly know why they had broken up. Hermione had been vague on that part, but Harry knew for certain that she didn't approve of polygamy and swearing and always looked down on it. Although she was uptight sometimes, as Ron would often point out, she also had strong morals and beliefs and didn't associate a lot with people who thought differently from her. It was probably the stress of the break up and her already pre existing dislike for Ron and his ways that made her hate him so much now. She most likely had overheard Lavender's conversation and assumed correctly that's what he and Ron were laughing about earlier, which therefore made her angry at him as well. If Ron really hadn't done anything like he claimed Harry knew that Hermione's anger would pass in time. The best thing to do was to let her cool off for a while, away from the Gryffindor keeper.

"What the hell is her problem?" Ron burst out angrily as they neared the classroom. "She's been giving me these evil stares since last week. Out of nowhere I'd be walking down the hall or something and just…" he paused, doing an impression of her.

Harry peered at Ron suspiciously. "You sure you didn't do something? Think hard."

Ron clenched his teeth. "For the last time, no."

"Yo, Harry. Can I talk to you real quick?" called out a voice. Harry looked ahead to see one of his chasers, Dean Thomas, standing at the doorway. Harry nodded at him.

"I'll see you inside," he said to Ron, who grunted in response.

Ron stepped in the classroom and saw that Lavender wasn't there yet. He almost forgot that she asked him to wait for her last night. He went back outside, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. A promise was a promise after all.

However, the next person to arrive was the last person he expected to see. They locked eyes, a bit shocked to see one another.

"You're late, Granger," he said after a few seconds when he recovered himself. Hermione visibly stiffened, disappointed that he had talked to her. She had hoped to walk by without exchanging any words with him. She quickened her pace, ignoring him as she marched towards the open door. Ron put one arm out blocking her path.

"Do you have a problem with me?" he asked peering down at her with narrowed steel blue eyes. She matched his stare with a glare of her own and Ron noticed that her eyes and nose were a little red.

"Kindly remove your arm, Weasley," she said slowly trying to control her shaking voice. She was feeling very vulnerable right now and didn't want to face him.

"Not till you tell me what the hell's wrong with you." Hermione didn't answer which began to fuel Ron's frustration. "I was trying to be nice since you're Harry's friend, but the only way you're getting in this room is by telling me…ow!"

Hermione yanked his arm away painfully and entered the classroom. She smiled hearing his yelp and made her way to one of the desks up front. With his long legs, Ron reached her fairly quickly. He glared at her like a tyrant ready to do battle with his red face and clenched fists.

"You little…" he snarled.

"Ron!" Harry yelled from the door. He quickly ran over and tried to lead Ron away but the red haired pulled back his arm.

"I'm not finished," Ron snarled, his eyes still on Hermione.

"Yes, you are," replied Harry, trying once again unsuccessfully to move his friend away. Everyone was staring at the three with great interest.

"I guess there are still girls out there even you can't charm, Ron," yelled Seamus, breaking the silence. A few people laughed out loud.

"Shut up, Finnigan," growled the red head before turning back towards the Head Girl. "She's not my type anyway."

Ron grabbed both sides of Hermione's desk and crouched down. He leaned in close and smirked.

"In fact, I'm surprised her boyfriend didn't dump her sooner," he added, smiling. Harry gasped. That was too cruel, even for Ron. He turned towards Hermione, whose eyes were set straight ahead. She remained silent but he could see her bottom lip start to quiver. Several of the boys, the majority of them Slytherin, sniggered while most of the girls sneered at Ron, except for Lavender, whose face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"To your seats, class!" shouted a stern voice from the doorway. Professor Moody had arrived and he stumbled his way up to the blackboard while Ron and Harry made their way to the back of the room. Harry sat down hard at his seat glowering at his friend, who seemed a little too happy with himself. He punched him in the arm.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry snarled. Ron shrugged rubbing his sore limb.

"She started it," he mumbled.

Harry shook his head and looked towards Hermione frowning.

"You're an idiot," he muttered before opening his book.

The two mates sat in silence during Moody's lecture but paired up together when it was time to begin the spells exercise. Everyone moved their desks and started hurtling incantations at each other. Ten minutes had passed and Ron rubbed his bruised wrist while Harry massaged his arm. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a panic stricken Neville rushing towards someone sprawled on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he stammered. "Hermione?"

At the mention of her name Harry rushed towards the front of the class closely followed by Ron.

"I thought you were blocking. I didn't mean to…" Neville began.

"I'm alright," groaned Hermione. "Thank you, Professor," she said as Moody helped her sit up and performed a healing charm. "It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Harry crouched down beside her.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"My back and my head, but I'm fine. Neville, stop looking at me like that."

"All right, stop gawking and move the desks back. There's nothing to see here. Granger, you need to go to the infirmary?" Professor Moody asked, dismissing everyone till only Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron remained.

"No, I'm alright," she replied while Harry helped her up. She smiled appreciatively at him and straightened her clothes.

Moody gave a curtly nod and walked away. Harry let out a deep breath and slowly turned towards Ron, his jaw set from seething anger. But Ron wasn't looking at him. He stood motionless a few feet away, staring at Hermione, a pang of concern etched on his pale face. Harry's rage quickly dissipated and he glanced back at Hermione, who had removed herself from him and was walking towards Ron, her expression unreadable. She refused to meet his eyes and the red head looked away with quiet shame as she wobbled past him.

Ron sat at his desk staring at the back of Hermione's bushy head. He knew he'd gone too far with what he said earlier but he was angry and embarrassed. It's not like he meant it or anything. _Damn it!_ He scowled and gave his attention to Professor Moody, hoping to distract his guilty feelings for a few minutes.

"This year several of us Professors at Hogwarts have decided to try something a little different with the curriculum for the entire 7th year classes. In regards to your upcoming winter exams, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and I have decided to pair everyone up with a partner. The tests will contain a written essay, a presentation, and in class debate. You will receive the same grade as your partner so make sure you square up the work evenly so there are no hard feelings."

Moody walked back to his desk while the class suddenly became charged with excitement. Everyone began partnering up, laughing and joking amongst themselves. Ron sighed and nudged his friend.

"Pair up with Granger, Harry," he said. Harry blinked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled and was about to say something when Moody began loudly rapping his wand on a large glass jar filled with pieces of paper.

"However," he began. "Partners for this class will be decided randomly by me. In this container are the names of every individual present here. Everyone stand up against the wall. When I call your name and your partner's sit down in pairs."

The happy atmosphere faded and everyone groaned in disapproval.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we've decided that this is the fairest and best method."

Harry shrugged and gave his friend a half smile.

"Knew it was too good to be true," replied Ron smiling back. They gathered up their belongings and made their way towards one corner of the room.

"Alright now," growled Moody as he adjusted his eye and reached into the jar. "Bobbin. Corner." Melinda Bobbin and Michael Corner shyly made their way to two desks in the middle of the room and sat down.

"Zabini. Bulstrode."

"Brown. Abbott."

"Parkinson. Malfoy." Draco and Pansy took their seats as Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"I think it's rigged," suggested Ron. Harry snickered in agreement.

"Patil. Goyle." A horrified Padma walked slowly, dragging her feet, as a disgusted Goyle followed suit and sat down beside her. Harry cringed while Ron shuddered inwardly and let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe not," he whispered.

"Longbottom. Potter." Harry forced a smile. Neville Longbottom wasn't exactly what he'd call an ideal partner.

"I'll do my best," the clumsy brown haired boy said nervously before they sat down. Harry patted him reassuringly on the back.

"Same here."

Ron couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Harry. He was a great wizard and to be paired up with someone like Neville just didn't seem right. He couldn't help but wonder who his partner would be. Ron looked around the room. There were only a few people left now; Crabbe, Nott, Macmillan, Bones, Seamus, Dean, and Granger.

"Nott. Bones."

"Finnigan. Crabbe."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be paired up with any Slytherin. Nott wasn't so bad but _poor Seamus_, he thought.

"Granger." She looked up expectantly. Macmillan caught her eye from across the room and winked at her. She smiled weakly back but looked away, inadvertently towards Ron's direction. Her smile faded when their eyes met and she quickly turned back to Moody, who was peering down with furrowed brows at the second slip in silence. He cleared his throat before loudly bellowing, "Weasley."


End file.
